Tears of Love And Pain
by Sk8erGal1208
Summary: Sams parents adopt an 8 year old girl named Miki. Can she get Freddie & Sam to realize they are in love? What will happen when someone from Mikis past kidnapps her? Can the gang be able to save her? Will Freddie & Sam admit their love? SEDDIE! COMPLETE!
1. iDont Like Sam Do I?

_Dear Journal,_

_Im calling you a journal cause diary sounds stupid. Hahaha. I got a new adopted sister Makayla, or Miki. Shes eight. She shares my room with me. Carly and Freddie didn't meet her yet and I cant wait till they do. Well I gotta go. Bye!_

_Sam_

I sighed and sat down on my bed. Miki was going to be home from school any minute. And dad was going to be home an hour later. When she gets here Im going to Carlys. He doesn't give a crap that we aren't there. Suddenly I heard the door open and Miki's scared little voice sounded through the house.

"Sam? You here?" she called. I jumped up and ran downstairs. She smiled at me as I hugged her. "Im glad you're here Sam" she said in my shoulder. I laughed. "Come on we gotta meet Sam and Freddie for iCarly. Maybe we can stay the night." she sighed in relief. "Ok. I love iCarly!" I rolled my eyes and we headed out the door.

"YO CARLS!" I yelled. Carly and Freddie looked at me in annoyece. "Sam! You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!" she yelled. I smiled. "I had to take care of someone. Freddie, Carly, meet my new little sister Makayla, or as I call her sometimes, Miki" Carly smiled softly and bent down to Mikis level. "Hey honey. Im Carly" She said. Miki smiled. "Im Miki. Sam told me Miki sounded cool. I used to go by Makayla" Freddie scoffed. "Sounds like Sam" I glared at him. "Excuse me? At least Im not a techno geek" Freddie narrowed his eyes. "At lea-" I felt water hit my face. I sqeaked. Carly was holding her water bottle at me and Freddie. "ENOUGH!" She yelled. Miki giggled. "They really seem to love e-" I looked at her in anger. "Don't finish that sentence Mik" She smirked. "Alright lets get this show on the road!"

"In 5,4,3,2,1" Freddie counted. "Im Carly!" Carly yelled. I smirked. "Im Sam! And welcome to iCarly!" Carly looked at Miki and then at the camera. "Today we have a special guest, please welcome Sams new sister, Miki!" Miki skipped beside me and smiled as I pressed the applause button on my remote. Miki looked at the remote. "Can I press the button?" She asked. I smiled and handed her the remoted. "Here yah go munchkin" She pressed the button and music came on. "Alright! Lets DANCE!!" Carly yelled. We moved our bodys twards the music.

FREDDIES POV

"Freddie?" A voice asked. I turned to see Miki. "Hey Miki. Did you like the show?" She nodded. "Yeah. I watched it at the orphanage. You guys are awesome" I laughed. "Thanks" She looked at me. "Do you like Sam?" she asked. I stared at her wide eyed. "NO!" She laughed. "It looks like you do. You guys always fight" She smiled and skipped away. I sighed deeply. _I dont like Sam! Do I?_


	2. iWanna Know Whats Wrong

Oh! In the show iCarly, I think they are around 13? But in my story they are all 15. Ok? And Makayla is a blonde with blue eyes. (She looks like AnnaSophia Robb in Bridge to Terribithia. If anyone knows how to put banners on here, i will be really happy!

"So Carls can me and Miki stay tonite?" I asked. She smiled.

"Sam you practicly live here. You even know where our key is" I grinned.

"Above the door frame" Carly rolled her eyes. "Sure" Miki jumped up. "YEAY! MY FIRST SLEEPOVER!" She squealed.

I glanced at Freddie and saw him give a small smile. My stomach did a summersault. _Wait! There is NO way I like Freddie! _

"Hey Freddie, were do you live?" Miki asked Freddie snapping out of my trance. Freddie smiled.

"I live right across Carly" Miki's eyes widened. "No way! That is so cool!" I rolled my eyes. Suddenly the door opened and Spencer came in with a ton of cheese.

"Hey guys" He mumbled. "Hey Spence" We chorused. Miki laughed. "Why do you need all that cheese?" She asked.

He tossed the bags down and looked at her. "Whos this?" Miki smiled. "Im Miki! Sams new sister" Spencer smiled.

"Hi Im Spencer! And this is for my cheese sculpture" Freddie smiled at the confused look on Mikis face. "Hes an artist" Miki nodded in understanding. "Well Mik, go upstairs and get changed. Freddie, go home" I said smirking. He glared at me.

_He looks so adorable when hes mad. WAIT! ADORABLE!? Whats wrong with me? Why am I thinking this about Freddie! Hes a dork! Snap out of it Sam! Hes a dork that loves Carly! _

I suddenly felt a wave of jealously towards Carly. Freddie walked out and Miki went upstairs. I noticed Carly was looking at me funny.

"What!?" I said annoyed. Carly smirked. "You like Freddie don't you?" She asked. I looked at her in disbelief. "NO!" I said angriely.

_No. But right now im not so sure. _Miki walked downstairs with Carlys iCarly t-shirt and her gym shorts. She jumped on the couch and sat down with me and Carly.

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" Carly asked. Miki raised her hand. "How about Juno?" Carly smiled at me and put the movie in.

MIKI'S POV

_I was on my bed playing with my doll Sky. I am 7 years old. I heard a window break downstairs. I gasped and grabbed Sky hiding under the bed. Sissy told me to hide if a stranger breaks in. _**(A/N: Miki's sister is 26 and named Annie and their mom died a week after Miki was born. Since Mikis dad was dead before she was born, Annie got custody)**_ I clutched onto Sky and shaked in fear. I heard a scary voice. _

"_WERE IS MAKAYLA?!" It yelled. Annie screamed as I heard the man slap her. "She is over a friends!" Annie yelled. I bit my lip. Annie was lying for me. _

_Suddenly a body was thrown in my room and right next to my bed. Annie. The man got on top of her. Her head flopped to the side as she stared at me. I covered my mouth in fear. _

"_WERE IS SHE?!" The man yelled again. Annie stayed silent. The man pulled out a knife and started stabbing her. Tears filled my eyes. Police sirens blared through the dead night and the man jumped up and left. I stared into my sisters dead eyes staring at me and silently sobbed. _

"_ANNIE!" _

SAMS POV

"ANNIE!" Miki yelled sobbing. She started to violently thrash waking me and Carly up. "Miki!" I yelled. I grabbed onto her. Carly got up and started to freak.

"WHATS WRONG WITH HER?!" She yelled franticly, helping me hold onto her. I shook my head, tears forming into my eyes.

"I don't know! MIKI WAKE UP!" She shot up from her sleep, with tears streaming down her face. She looked at me and started to sob.

"Miki!" we yelled. Carly and me hugged her tightly. She shook violently in our arms. "Hunny what happened?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Bad dream" She said. Carly tucked a lock of Miki's hair behind her ear. "What was the dream about?" Carly asked. Miki looked at her and gulped. "A fire"

I didn't belive it. Something was wrong with her. And I wanted to know what.

Thanks for reading my story! I will update as much as possible!

-Sydney-


	3. iCant Belive It

"Guys! I need to find out whats wrong with Miki! I know she lied last night!" I yelled. It was after school and we were up in the studio.

"I don't know Sam" Carly admitted. She flopped on the bean bag chair. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Freddie smiled.

"Hey! How about the adoption agency? If you call them they HAVE to know who Annie is! And why it freaked out Miki so much!" I smiled and grabbed my phone. "Freddie you're a genious!"

I dialed the number. "3-3-0-7-4-5-3-3-2-2" I mumbled. I put the phone on speaker and we all sat in a circle around it. The phone rang twice and a woman picked up.

"Little Angels Adoption agency how may we help you?" The woman asked. I sighed.

_Sam: Hi this is Samantha Puckett? I have a question about the child my mother adopted. Her name is Makayla Annie Koheki (Koh-eh-key) and she is 10 years old?_

_Woman: Makayla? She is a sweet girl. Is there a problem?_

_Sam: Well…kind of. Me and my friend were having a sleepover with her. We fell asleep and she woke up screaming the name "Annie" she told us she dreamt of a fire._

_Carly: Yeah it really freaked us out_

_Woman: You and your friends must be really worried. Well the story is kind of disturbing. Are you sure you want to hear it?_

_Freddie: YES! We wanna help her!_

_Woman: Alright. Annie was Makaylas older sister and legal guardian_

_Carly: I can relate. I live with my older brother_

_Woman: Well that was the problem with Makayla and Annie. Annie was murdered by her older 27 year old brother_

_Sam: Oh my god!_

_Freddie: Jesus_

_Carly: Holy…oh god!_

_Woman: Yes, Makayla saw her brother do a crime when she was 7. She freaked and told a neighbor who called the cops. Her brother broke out a week later and went to look for her only to find Annie. According to Makayla, Annie lied and said she was over a friends. Her brother then stabbed her five times right in front of her. She was hiding under the bed at that time so she didn't see the persons face_

_Sam: Well thank you_

_Woman: Alright. Bye_

I hung up the phone. A feeling of diqust and remorse swept over me. "Oh my god" Freddie said putting his hand on his forhead. Carly was shaking. I gulped. "Well we said we wanted to know" Carly said. I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. "I cant belive it"

**Thank you for reading my story! Please review! LOL! I will put the next chapter up today after school. I get home at 2:00pm and the writing time will be 10 maybe 15 minutes. Bye!**

**-Sydney-**


	4. iFell For Sam

**Hi! I told you Id update! I told you! LOL! I have an outline for all my chapters so I know what Im gonna write!**

"I feel so bad for Miki" Freddie said sollomly. _God he is so caring! And sweet. Hes really cute to. For a nerd. Wait! Sam get a grip! You DON'T like Freddie!_

"Why didn't she tell us?" Carly said. I sighed. "Same reason I wouldn't. She dosent like people to feel sorry for her" Freddie sat down on the bean bag chair. I growled in frustraition.

"Sam what is it?" Freddie asked. I flopped to the ground. "Im just thinking. What if her brother breaks out?" He came over and hugged me.

"Sam it wont happen. I promise" I felt my heart melt. _Why do I feel this way! UGH! Whats happening to me?? I cant like him! I don't like him! But then again this hug is giving me goosebumps. _

He let go and looked into my eyes. His eyes were amazing and had a certain sparkle inside the gorgeous brown.

"Sam I promise nothing will happen to Miki" I smiled. The door opened and Miki popped in.

MIKI'S POV

"Hey everyone!" Sam, Carly and Freddie gave me a nervous look. _Do they know about Jake and Annie? NO! They cant! I didn't tell them! _

"So what are we doing for iCarly next week?" I asked. Sam smiled. "Well, were thinking about Messing With Lubert. And maybe something else"

I nodded and dropped my bookbag. "I want some ham" I said smiling. Freddie rolled his eyes. "Looks like your taking a leaf out of Sams book" Sam scoffed.

"I don't read! And why would I put a leaf in a book?!" _Oh my god! Is she for real? I guess Carly wasn't kidding when she said Sam wasn't smart._

"Sam. It's a figure of speech. It means shes acting like you" Carly said. Sam crossed her arms. "Give me a break! Im not the sharpest shed in the tool!"

**(A/N: This kid named Alex in my class said this. LOL! Our math teacher painted it on the wood above the blackboard. He said at graduation he was going to cut it off and give it to him in front of everyone when he gets his daploma. LOL!)**

"Sam! It's the sharpest tool in the shed!" I said. Sam growled. "Whatever! I want ham!" She yelled. Me, Carly, Sam and Freddie went downstairs to get ham.

SAMS POV

I sat down and started to eat. I glanced at Miki and saw her stare at the butcher knife on the counter.

_Poor Miki. I know what shes thinking. She must hate knives. Hell I would to if I saw my brother stab the crap out of my sister. I swear if I ever see her brother I will beat him to death with a metal baseball bat._

"So Mikster how was school today" Freddie said noticing Miki looking at the knife with a look of fear on her face.

_Thank god he changed the subject. I didn't want Miki to break down or something. _Miki snapped out of her trance and giggled.

"Mikster?" Freddie smirked. "It sounded good at the time. Sams nickname is ham-butt" He said looking at me with a michevious smile. I glared at him. "Shove it bugface"

"Make me stupid!"

"Geek"

"It"

"Loser"

"ENOUGH!" Carly yelled. Miki stared at me and Freddie with a huge smile on her face. "Sam can I talk to you?" She asked. I looked at her in confusion. "Sure" She lead me upstairs to the studio.

"Sam Im gonna ask you something and I want an honest answer" My stomach turned. _Does she know I know her secret?! Aw crap! What am I supposed to say!?_

"Are you in love with Freddie?" She asked. My eyes widened and I laughed. "Tech dork? No way!" I said between giggles. Miki gave me a look.

"Sam you make fun of him all the time and the way you look at him, its so obvious" I rolled my eyes. "Miki come on lets go downstairs" She sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But your still not off the hook" she said wagging her finger at me. I laughed and grabbed her. I swung her over my shoulder and ran downstairs.

"AHHH! SAMANTHA ANGELA PUCKET! PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled as I got to the kitchen. I growled. "HEY! Don't use my middle name! No one knows it!" I said angrily. Miki grinned.

FREDDIES POV

"Angela?" I asked with a smile. Sam blushed as she put Miki down. "I don't like the name. Its to girly" I smirked. "I think its pretty. And its not that girly" Sam blushed more.

_Wait! Did I just say that?_ _Although it is a pretty name. Angela. It fits Sam. She looks like a beautiful angel. Oh my god! Did I just think that!? Am I falling for Sam?! She is so beautiful though. And funny. _

_Oh my god! I fell for Sam!_

**Thanks for reading! Oh and my bff asked me where I got Miki's flashback ideia from. Its from Prom Night. It's a great movie. This girl named Donna comes home and finds her brother dead. Then she hears a crash and hides under the bed. This teacher who is obsessed with her kills her mom and Donna watches. It was to sad. Anyway thanks for reading!**

**-sydney-**


	5. iAm Head Over Heels

**Wow. Two in one day! Im on a roooooolllllll! Lol! On with the story!**

"Hey Carly. Freddie" I said. Carly smiled at me. "Hey Sam" I sighed and sat down. "Im bored. And I wanna know more about Miki's brother and what he looks like so I can kick his but when I see him"

Freddie smiled. "Lets google it" He said. I nodded and we went to his laptop. "Ok. K-o-h-e-k-i" He typed. The screen popped up and we clicked the first one.

"Alright. Here it is" Freddie said. I jumped. "Well come on! Read it!" I said. He sighed and read the paragraph.

"_The Koheki case is one of the most saddest crimes that happened in the past 10 years. Mrs. Koheki died when her daughter Makayla was just days old. Her brother, Jake, was 18 and took care of her and her older sister Annie who was 19 at the time. _

_When Annie was 20 and Makayla was 7, Makayla witnessed her brother beat up a lady nearly killing her. She turned him in, and Jake vowed to get revenge. Annie was given coustedy of her sister since her father was in jail for murder. _

_A week later, Jake broke out of jail and went to the Koheki house, in search of Makayla. When the young 7 year old heard the sound of breaking glass she hid under the bed. Jake found his younger sister Annie and demanded to know where Makayla was. According to Makayla, she said her sister lied saying she was at her best friend Bens house._

_Jake grew extremely angrey and threw Annie into Makaylas room. Annie landed right beside the bed, Makayla having a perfect close up view. Jake got on top of his sister and stabbed her to death. Makayla watched the whole thing. The cops came five seconds after Annies death and Jake ran off._

_The cops found Makayla hugging her sisters limp body crying her eyes out. Jake went to court and was given the death penalty. That later turned into insanity and he was taken to the Oregon Mental Institution. Makayla told cops _

"_I loved my sister and brother. They were my world. Now Annies gone. And my brother killed her. I don't even know him anymore. I hate him. He ruined my life. I hope he learns his lesson"_

_Since Makaylas only family were both in jail or in an institution, Makayla was sent to the Seattle Orphanage. She appered to have nightmares about the event, but they subsided after a while._"

Below was a picture of a man. (He looked like Orlando Bloom) Then there was another picture of a young blonde girl (She looked like Taylor Swift) who I knew was Annie and Jake.

"I am so mad right now!" Carly said throwing her hands up. Freddie looked at us. "Guys! We have to pretend we don't know this! That means being normal around Miki. And Spencer"

"Yeah we know he cant keep a secret" I mumbled. Freddie laughed. "Aint that the truth. Ok. So act normal around her, until she desides to tell us" Carly nodded. "Im going downstairs" she said and left.

I smiled widely and hugged Freddie, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and hugged me tighter. I felt a bolt of energy pass through me.

"Thank you" I said quietly. "For what?" He asked. I smiled and hugged tighter. "For being a good friend to me. And to Miki"

"Your welcome. What are friends for?" He said. My heart broke at these words.

_Friends. Wait! Why am I so sad about being friends. Oh my god! Im in love with FREDDIE! No im not._

_I am Head over Heels in love._

**Thank you for reading my storys again! I love you all! And if anyone knows how to put banners on please tell me! Anyway, Im working on new chapters and ideias. After this one im making a wizards of waverly place/Hogwarts love!**

**-Sydney-**


	6. iAm Bittersweet?

**TREE in A DAY! I AM GOOD! LOL! Anyway I am going to make as many chapters as I can. I want it to be long, but not to long, and interesting! Review me! I love to hear your thoughts! OH! And Someone told me Miki was to old. Well I wanted her to be young, but old enough to be smart.**

"Sam can you sing me a song?" Miki asked. We were on the roof of our apartment. I laughed. "I don't sing" She gave me a puppy pout.

"Fine. What song?" I asked. She squealed. "YEAY!" I thought for a minute. "How about a song I wrote?" Miki nodded.

FREDDIES POV

I was walking up to the roof of the apartment. I go there when I need to think. I suddenly heard a beautiful angelic voice sing.

"I know weve been, friends for-ever,

but now I think im feeling something tot-aly neeeww,

and after all this time, ive opened up my eyes now I see,

you were always with meeee, could it be, you and I,

never imagained, could it be, sud-en-ly, Im falling for youuu,

could it be, you were right here beside me, and I ne-ver kneeeewww,

could it be that its true that its yooouuu"

The voice stopped, even though I wish it didn't. I peeked out the door and saw Sam with Miki leaning against her, with Sam stroking her hair.

"You're a good singer" Miki said giggling. Sam smiled. "Yeah. I never sing in front of anyone. I also never let anyone see my songs" Miki laughed.

"So who was that song for?" Miki asked. My heart thumped. _Did she write that about me?! Does she love me to? _Sam shook her head. "Im not telling" I sighed.

I wish she knew. I wish she knew how I felt about her. But knowing Sam, I will be tackled to the ground in five seconds and have the crap beat out of me with a baseball bat.

I walked to my apartment, with the angelic voice surrounding me.

SAMS POV

"Oh my GOD! Miss Brigs is so BORING! No wonder why she is a MISS instead of MRS.!" I said as I opened my locker. Freddie shook his head.

"Sam I think you have an insult for everyone. Do they just come to you?" He asked smiling. _His smile is SO gorgeous! _"Yup! They just come! OH! Gibby!" I grabbed my cheese sprayer from my locker. This was going to be fun.

"GIBBY!" I yelled. I grabbed him by the hook of his jeans and squirted cheese down his pants. He screamed. I smiled.

Freddie walked over to me. I smiled as he shook his head. "WHAT?" I said. He smiled. "I don't get you sometimes" he said. I smirked.

"Eh whats not to get" I said. He smiled. "There is only one word to describe you" He said. My heart beated fast. _What word was he gonna use? _

"What?" I asked. The bell rang and he smiled. "Bittersweet" He said and walked away leaving me dumbfounded.

_I am Bittersweet? Well that does describe me…but did Freddie call me sweet? I don't understand boys sometimes. Hes sending me mixed signals!_

**I love you guys! Lol! Make sure to keep reading! I WILL finish! And I probably wont do the Wizards of Waverly Place/ Hogwarts for a while.**

**-Sydney-**


	7. iLove Your Heart Of Gold

**OMFG! I did 4 in one day! And I didnt have them written! I just wrote them! I am good! Claps for Syddie! (Readers Clap Loudly!) THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! Anyway...on with the story!**

FREDDIES POV

_Did I just flirt with Sam? Oh god I am dead! What happened yesterday!? Shes gonna kill me! I know she dosent like me! Oh god! Why did I do that!_

I was in my room hitting myself with my history book. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I mumbled. This was awful! I sighed and flopped on my bed. I looked at a picture of me and Sam. Sam was giving me a playful headlock and I was laughing. She looked so beautiful. I looked at another picture and it had me, Carly, Sam and Spencer.

"Why am I so in love with you" I whispered to the picture of me and Sam. I went on my computer and saw Sam was on. I clicked on it and IMED her.

**TechTalk: Hey Sam!**

**OMFGitsSAM: Hey Freddie!**

**TechTalk: What are you up to?**

**OMFGitsSAM: Same old. Miki is playing with her baby doll. Her name is Sky**

**TechTalk: Wow that's original**

**OMFGitsSAM: Yeah. I think that was Annies middle name. Skylynn**

**TechTalk: Oh. My mom just got done checking to see if I grew a mustache yet XP**

**OMFGitsSAM: XD**

**TechTalk: Its not funny**

**OMFGitsSAM: Yeah it is!**

**TechTalk: What ever. Hey why didn't you tell me you could sing?**

**OMFGitsSAM: What do you mean?**

**TechTalk: I heard you sing to Miki a few nights ago**

**OMFGitsSAM: …**

**TechTalk: Sam?**

**OMFGitsSAM: Don't tell anyone ok?**

**TechTalk: I wont. But you have a beautiful voice**

**OMFGitsSAM: Thanks Freddo**

**TechTalk: Ur weird**

**OMFGitsSAM: I know. I can also play gutair**

**TechTalk: Cool! Miki is lucky to have you as a sister**

**OMFGitsSAM: I'll never compare to Annie though**

**TechTalk: She loves you**

**OMFGitsSAM: Yeah. I love her to**

**TechTalk: Yeah. **

**OMFGitsSAM: Well I gotta go. TTYL**

**TechTalk: Lol. Bye!**

SAMS POV

I signed off and sighed. I love Freddie. He heard me sing. _And he liked it! He said my voice was beautiful! _I looked at Miki.

"Miki hunny I got to go see Carly for a second" Miki smiled at me. "Gonna talk about Freddie?"

_Dang shes good! Shes as smart as Freddie. Haaaaahhh…Freddie_

"No! I gotta go though!" I said. She waved her hand. I darted out of the room. I ran down the hall and came to Carlys. I opened the door to find Freddie and Carly talking.

FREDDIES POV

(Three Minutes Before Sam Came in)

"Carly?" I asked. She looked at me. "What?" She asked. I sighed. "I need your help. Im totally in love with this girl, but I think she doesn't like me, let alone love me"

Carly rolled her eyes. "I don't love you Freddie" She said annoyed. I sighed. "NO! Actually…I don't love you. Like that. I mean I do! But as a friend" She stared at me in confusion.

"You don't love me? Then you love who?" She asked. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Sam" I opened them a few seconds later to see a shocked Carly.

"You do know its not April 1st?" She said. I nodded. "I love her. I figured it out a week ago. Miki made me realize it" Carly smiled. "Miki is a blessing"

SAMS POV

"I know but I cant stop thinking about her" Freddie said. I heard Carly sigh. "Just tell her!" I walked in and smiled. "Yo! Who cant Freddie stop thinking about?"

I don't think Ive ever seen anyone as red as Freddie was right now. Think of the color of Clifford the big red dog. _Its probably Carly. Not me._

"No one" Freddie said. I rolled my eyes and headed twards the fridge. "Sam is that all you do? Eat?" Carly asked. I smiled. "Duh!"

Freddies face was slowly returning to normal. I smiled and shoved a handful of bagel bites in my mouth. Carly looked at me. "Sam do you like anyone right now?"

Good thing my mouth was full. I could tell the truth without anyone knowing what I said. "Mei mah mhumuh" I said. In translation…I love Freddie. Carly looked at me.

"Come on Sam! Tell us!" I swallowed and smiled. "I just did!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

_I wish you knew. I love YOU Freddie Benson. I always have. I just never realized it until Miki told me I did. I denyed it to her of course, but I think I made fun of you all the time cause I didn't know how to express my feelings. I love you with all my heart. I just wish you felt the same. _

FREDDIES POV

_I wish you knew. I love you Sam. I always have and always will. I am so glad Miki is here. She helped me realize I loved you since the day I met you. I just ignored it. I guess I said I loved Carly to hide my feelings for you. I love everything about you. I love your fiery personality, I love your beautiful blonde hair. I love how you fight for your friends and yourself. I love how you are stubborn. I love how you put anyone before yourself. I love how funny you are. But most of all…I love your heart of gold. _

* * *

**Thank you for reading! LOL! I know the thoughts are cheezy! And Im gonna have the "Real" sam come back soon! Please Review me on your opinion!**

** -Sydney-**


	8. iHave A Secret

**OH YEAH! FIVE STORYS IN ONE DAY! I am on a freaking roll! I only hope I can do as well tomorrow! LOL!****

* * *

**

MIKI'S POV

"Hey Parsley. Hey Hami. Hey Cherrio! **(A/N:Parsley rymes with carly and is a herb, Sam likes ham and cherrio is a form of Freddio)** I said.

"Cheerio?/ Hammi?/ Parsley?" They yelled. I giggled. "Aw just pulling your leg" I said. Freddie smiled. "Turning more like Sam every day"

"OH! Did your mom say you can stay the night?" Carly asked Freddie. Freddies mom was crazy. I met her and she tried to attack Freddies leg seeing if he grew any hair. Talk about a froot loop. Shes insane!

_No shes not. No one has seen insane unless they met Jake._

"Yeah. Ok! Lets get ready to slumber!" Freddie said throwing his hands up in fake excitement. Sam laughed and shoved him. "Lets get moving!" She said. We all got changed into our pjs and went on the couch to watch tv.

We watched Enchanted, much to Sam and Freddie's dislike. They hate mushy movies. I yawned and fell asleep.

"_Makayla you don't have to see him" Officer Mandy said. I gulped. I was terrified. "Its ok. I need to talk to him" I said. She nodded as we walked into the room. Jake was stuck on the desk with metal claps. I walked in with Mandy and sat down. He looked at me with an evil grin that sent shivers up my spine. _

"_Makayla! How have you been?" He asked in fake concern. Its been a week since Annies death and I was scared of him. I shoved my fear aside and looked him strait in the eye. _

"_Jake. I need to tell you something. You and Annie were everything to me. Because of you Annie is gone. I don't know what happened to you. I remember the Jake I loved. The Jake who used to read me bedtime storys at night. The one who played games with me. But I guess hese gone. Its not my fault you were shut away in jail because you almost killed that lady. And it wasn't Annies. It was yours. You are sick and I hate you. I hope you rot in jail. For killing Annie. And for killing the Jake I once loved and looked up to"_

_Jake laughed. His laugh was cold and evil. He threw his head back. His greasy hair flopped around his face. He stopped and stared at me. _

"_Makayla…killing Annie was worth it to watch you suffer. Annie was an idiot. She could've spared her life if she told me you were under your bed. But she chose to die. She died because of you. Mark my words Makayla…I will get out of here. And when I do…you better be ready. You'll be with Annie again" He laughed again. This time his laugh was insane. I was scared to death. _

_Offecer Mandy and John came in, and dragged him away. "MARK MY WORDS MAYKALA! YOU WILL PAY!" He yelled. I gulped. _

_Offecier Dani came over. "Sweetie its ok. He wont get you" she said soothingly hugging me and rubbing my back. I only wished I could belive her. Im 7. Im not stupid._

_He broke out once, he'll do it again. Suddenly Jake ran into the room, knocking Dani over and clasped his hand around my throat. "DIE!" He yelled. I screamed as the officers tried to pull him off of me._

SAMS POV

I leaned my head on Freddies shoulder as we watched Giselle dance around singing about love. Ugh! Makayla was sleeping on my lap. Suddenly she started to scream and thrash around. "AHHHH!" She yelled. I jumped.

"MIKI!" I yelled. She thrashed dangerously. Freddie, Carly and I lifted her off the couch and on the floor. She rolled still screaming.

"GET HIM OFF ME! AHH!" She yelled. I shook her. "MIKI WAKE UP!" I yelled, tears falling down my face. She shot up and screamed. She grabbed onto Freddie (the closest) and hugged him sobbing.

"Don't let him get me…please don't let him get me…please!" She sobbed. I crawled over and joined the hug, along with Carly. "Don't worry hunny" Carly said. Miki sniffed.

"Guys…I have a secret" Miki said with her head hung low.

* * *

**Her brother is an idiot! If my brother tried that with me…metal baseball bat…here I come! Baseball bat…meet Jakes head! LOL! See you tomorrow! Im done for today!**

**-Sydney-**


	9. iLove Slumber Parties

**

* * *

**

HEY!! Anyway, I was thinking about Mikis name. It kinda sounds like "Mike-ee" but its pronounced "Mickey" like Mikey Mouse. LOL! IDK if thats a shorter version of Makayla but oh well! Here is a link to extra charactors looks...

**Miki: /ln/out/ent/images/bridgetoterabithiainterview1.jpg **

**Annie: /photoimages/0000/2349/h22.jpg **

**Jake: images./images/-/Pirates-of-the-Caribbean--Orlando-Bloom--****C10127616.jpeg**

**Ben: d./movies.aunz./2005/photos/main/57337.jpg **

**Ben may not seem impportant but he is. So Im putting him on here. Ok? LOL! Im with my little cousin Emily right now. Well read on! **

* * *

"Miki, we kind of already know. About your sister and brother" Freddie said. I bit my lip waiting for the yelling to start. Miki just gave an exsausted laugh.

"I knew you would all figure it out eventually. How did you find out?" I looked at Freddie and gave a small smile. "It was Freddies ideia to call the adoption agency. Then he had the ideia to google Annies name to fill in the blanks"

"Well it dont surprise me. Freddie is smart. At some things" She said smiling at Freddie. I looked at him with confusion. "What does she mean by that?" Freddie blushed.

"Nothing. Anyway, Miki, were here for you...ok?" She nodded and smiled. "Can you guys act normal though? Sam was right. I dont like people to feel sorry for me" We smiled.

"Sure thing sista!"

"No prob Miki"

"Alrighty Mikster"

Miki smiled and sighed. "Can we watch Enchanted now? I think the reason for those dreams is that I needed to tell someone" We nodded and sat down. Giselle was done dancing and singing for doves to take a flower heart to "Nancy"

"Seriously! I mean...this story is so unrealistic!" I said crossing my arms. Carly rolled her eyes. "Are you just mad cause you dont have this love story?" I scoffed.

"Ok. 1: I dont sing in front of people. 2: I wouldnt dance around people talking about love 3: You cant call doves to get them to send a flower heart to someone, and 4: I will never GET a love story!"

Everyones eyes snapped away from the TV. _Did I just say that out loud!? Aw man! No one is supposed to know that! I mean its true! No one will ever love me, but I didnt want them to find out._

FREDDIES POV

"Sam what do you mean by that?" I asked putting my hand comfortangly on her shoulder. She sighed. "Well I guess two secrets come out tonight. Im jelous of Carly that everyone loves her and I never get a second glance. No one will ever love me. Well not like that anyways. Im to intimidating. Im nice at times, but I always make fun of someone. Nobody can put up with that. Besides Miki, you and Carly"

_Sam! How could you think that! **I **love you! I dont love Carly! You are always on my mind! Cant you see me stare at you when I think your not looking? I know your indimidating, and make fun of me, but I love you because of it. Sometimes they hurt, but its still funny and it shows your creative side! I can put up with it. And I love you._

"Sam! Boys notice you! And love you! I know one boy who does!" Carly said smirking at me. I sent her a death glare. Sams head snapped up. "Who?" She asked. Carly sighed. "Hes to scared to tell you and told me if I told, Im getting shipped off to Nevilles house in chains" Sam laughed.

"Well Id keep my mouth shut if that was the threat. But I cant belive someone loves me. Its probably a sick joke"

_Sam! Me loving you is no joke! Ugh! Why cant you just see I love you! Do I have to freaking grab you and kiss you! Although you probably dont like me, let alone love me. And if I did kiss you, youd take a bat and bash my head in._

"Samantha Angela Puckett! Dont talk like that!" Miki said angreliy. "People love you" Sam glared at her. "Dont call me Samantha Angela Puckett, **Makayla Reese Koheki!**" I smiled.

"Reese?" I asked. Makayla smiled. "My sister named me. Mom died before she could. I got out of the hospital and Annie was in an obbsession with Ressie Cups. So she named me Makayla Reese Koheki" Carly smiled.

"Well thats nice. I am Carly Rae Shay...my brother chose my middle name. Rae. Because it was sunny outside when I was born" I smiled. "Whats your middle name?" Miki asked. I smiled.

"Fredrick James Benson. My mother named me after her dad and grandpa" I said. This was defenetly weird.

_We went through talking about love, to middle names and who gave them to you! How are we getting so random! This was some slubmber party!_

MIKIS POV

"I love sleepovers" I said. It was nearing the end of the movie and Giselle was saving Robert **(A/N: I have a friend named Robert! SO cute!)** from the evil Narissa dragon. This was such a cute movie, but I could tell Sam and Freddie were getting tired from it and were nearing sleep.

_My plan is working! YEAY! They fall asleep on eachother. So romantic! Maybe they will admit their feelings afterwords! Thats what Annie did to her friend Dan! But then he moved to England. And it wasnt love. It was a crush._

The doorbell rang. "I got it!" I said hoisting myself up. I skipped to the door and opened it. I gasped at what I saw. A brunette boy with brown eyes. He was about eight.

**_"BEN?!"_** I was in total shock.

* * *

**ITS BEN! Hahahaha! I needed someone for Miki to. Im thinking about having a new charactor come for Carly in the sequel! I gotta go. BYE!**

** -Sydney-**


	10. iMissed You!

**

* * *

**

Ok. Ben looks like Josh Hudcherson if you didnt know, and he is the same age as Miki. 8. He was her best friend until she moved, but the week before he comforted her and they hung out at his parents before she was shipped away to the Little Angels Adoption Agencey. He has an older brother named Alex, but hes with his dad in Oregon. For now.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Miki screamed. Ben smiled and hugged her. "Makayla! I missed you!"

I gave Freddie and Carly a confused look. "Whos Ben?" Carly asked. Miki and Ben broke away from their hug. Miki smiled at me.

"Ben! This is my new sister, Sam, this is her friends Freddie and Carly! They do that webshow iCarly?" Miki said looking at him. Ben smirked.

"Oh! Me and my brother love that show!" Miki looked at him with worry. "Were is Alex?" Ben gave her a small smile.

"MAKAYLA! Its fine. Dad has Alex back in Oregon. Mom has me."I sighed and walked over to him. "Hey Benny! Are yah dating my sis?"

Ben and Miki blushed. "No!" Miki said. I smirked. "Awww...ok Miki" I said clapping Ben on his back. Ben looked at Miki. "Miki? What did that place make you change your name to?" Miki smiled.

"No. Sam said that is a cute short version of my name. I like it to. Miki" Ben smiled and hugged her. "I love it to" Ben sat down and we all talked. But I pretty much payed attention to the geek in front of me. Freddie.

MONDAY MORNING 10:17AM

"Alright class we will be learning the arts...of scottish dancing!" Miss Briggs said. I groaned. Carly wasnt in our class but Freddie was. As Miss Briggs put on the music, she sat down and looked through an American Idol: Randy Jackson! Edition. From experience, me, Carly and Freddie know she has a huge obbsesion with him. Considering the fact that she has a whole closset full of everything Randy Jackson related. I smiled and got out a sheet of paper. I smiled as I wrote.

FREDDIES POV

A peice of paper landed on my desk. I opened the tightly folded paper to see it was from Sam.

**_Hey Freddie! Wow Miss Briggs is so boring! Who in their right mind would like this crappy music?!_**

_Yeah I know! No wonder shes single!_

**_Wow Freddie! That was so…MEAN! I think your taking a leaf out of my book!_**

_Well I am the sharpest shed in the tool! XD_

**_FREDDIE! You will regret saying that! _**

_What are you gonna do to me huh? Beat me up?_

**_No…but I will drive you crazy!_**

_LOL! You already do!_

**_I can be a lot worse and you know it!_**

_Yah. So Sam…do you think Miki likes her little friend Ben? I mean im not a love specialist but they seem to have really strong feelings for eachother. They don't realize it though!_

**_Well a lot of people don't recognize a good thing when they see one_**

_Aint that the truth! Ugh! I need a shotgun! Death is better than this!_

**_LOL! Just shoot Briggs not yourself! If you kill yourself theres no iCarly! And Carly will miss you!_**

_Sam…what about you? Would you miss me?_

**_Ok fine! I would miss you to! Your our tech geek! No one can replace you! The only other tech geek on campus is Germy! _**

_You should learn to be nicer!_

**_Yeah yeah and your mother should stop dressing you!_**

_SAM!_

**_Fine! Sorry! Im gonna sleep now. Night!_**

_Sam its morning. So its good morning instead of good night_

**_Shut up Freddie! LOL! _**

**_Whatever Sam. Your weird and your butts shaped like a ham_**

_Yeah yeah and your mother should stop dressing you!_

_**SAM!**_

_**Fine! Sorry! Im gonna sleep now. Night!**_

_Sam its morning. So its good morning instead of good night_

_**Shut up Freddie! LOL! Good MORNING then! LOL!** _

* * *

I looked and saw Sam shake her hair out of her face as she fell asleep on her arm. God. She was beautiful. Sam and I were complete oppisetes. But I guess its true what people say. Oppisetes attract.

* * *

**Thank you for staying with me through all of these chapters! I need your opinion on a few things. **

**1) Do you think Miki and Ben should confess love (im having them fall 4 eachother) before or after Miki is taken?**

**2) Should Ben be kidnapped along with Miki?**

**3) Do you think Spencer should come along with the rescue mission? Or try to tell Carly, Sam and Freddie the police will handel it?**

**Thank you!**

**-Sydney-**

* * *


	11. iAm Captured

**

* * *

**

Ok. Ben looks like Josh Hudcherson if you didnt know, and he is the same age as Miki. 8. He was her best friend until she moved, but the week before he comforted her and they hung out at his parents before she was shipped away to the Little Angels Adoption Agencey. He has an older brother named Alex, but hes with his dad in Oregon. For now.

* * *

BENS POV

"Freddie can I tell you something?" I asked. Freddie nodded. I sighed. "Is it possible to be in love at age 8?" Freddie smiled.

"Well I know I was. And still am. I love Sam. And let me guess…you love Miki?" I nodded blushing. "Well that's ok man. I'll see if she likes you. Maybe tomorrow"

SAMS POV

I ran downstairs and picked up a banana. I looked at it and giggled slightly. I know that bananas are not funny, but I remembered Freddies mom's phobia or whatever with fruit.

"Why do I love you so much Freddie" I whispered. A voice pirked up from behind me. "So…you don't love Freddie huh?" I squeaked and jumped. I turned to see Miki.

"MIKI!" I yelled. She laughed. "Sam…you LLLLLOOOOOVVVVVEEEE Freddie!" She said holding out the love part and rotating her hips. I blushed. "I gotta go" I said. Miki groaned.

"SAM!" She yelled. I turned. I bit my lip and in five seconds I told her the truth. "Fine. I am totally, completely, 100, truly, deeply, in love with him!"

"In love with who?" A voice said. I jumped and whirled around. "FREDDIE!" I yelled in surprise. I squeaked as I lost my footing. I closed my eyes waiting for the crash, but someone grabbed me. Freddie.

He held onto me like I was a porcelin doll. I smiled and felt myself blush. I hate blushing! Freddie laughed at me. "Well Sammy I think you outta be more careful!"

I raised my eyebrows and hit him on the arm softly.

"And I think you shouldn't call me Sammy, FREDWARD!" I said smirking. Freddie pulled me up and placed his hand over his heart. "That hurt me Sam. That hurt me REAL deep!" I giggled.

"Come on Geek. Dorkahanas (Pochohanas?)" I said grabbing them both. "HEY!" They yelled in usion. I giggled.

MIKI'S POV

Ben looked at me and smiled warmly. I loved his smile. And I think I loved him. "Hey guys? Im gonna go get something out of our apartment" I said. Carly and Sam nodded their eyes on the tv.

"Ok. Be careful" Sam said smiling at me. Freddie nodded. "OH! Wait!" Freddie said. I stopped and looked at him. He reached into his pocket to pull out a pretty blue phone. I gasped.

"EEP!" I squealed. I hugged him. Sam smiled. "You have all of our numbers in there. Carlys, Spencers, mine, and Freddies. Just in case you ever need anything"

I smiled and hugged them. "T hanks!" I jumped up. "Now I gotta go get my camera!" I said. I went to the hall and skipped to my apartment, singing the lullaby Annie sang to me. I sang it every time I was alone.

"Come stop your crying…

it'll be alright…just take my hand…

hold it tight…I will protect you from all around you…

I will be here don't you cry...

Fallen so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm

This bond between us, oh, cant be broken

I will be here don't you cry

cause you'll be here in my heart

no matter what they say

cause you'll be here in my heart…always…

I stopped as I got to the door. I opened it and saw my pink camera on the couch. I smiled as I looked through some of the pics. There was one when me and Sam first met, and a video of Sam and Freddie. I pressed play…

"Its not my fault you're a dork!" Sam yelled playfully. Freddie scoffed. "You're the dork!!" Sam was about to say something when Freddie ran over and flung Sam over his shoulders.

"AH! MIKI! HELP!" Sam yelled to the camera as Freddie spun around with Sam flailing her arms. I laughed. "NOPE! You need some grown up-girl bonding time!" I said, remembering what I saw off of enchanted. Freddie dropped Sam and they chased me.

I dropped the camera and feet were seen running around.

"CARLY! SPENCER! HELP!" I yelled. A pair of girly pink flip flops went over to the camera and picked it up. Carlys face appered on the screen. "Wow Miki's gonna get herself killed one of these days" She pointed the camera to me, Freddie and Sam, whom were in a pile up, and I was in the middle. Carly laughed and the camera turned off.

"She was right" A voice said. I gasped as I realized who it was. But by then it was to late. He grabbed me around my waist and arms and held my mouth with a rag.

Clorofourm! Oh no! Suddenly, as it went fuzzy, I saw someone come it. Ben. "LET HER GO!" He yelled. The man put a rag on his face to and it went blank.

I am captured.

* * *

**Thank you for staying with me through all of these chapters! I finnaly desided to have Miki kidnapped. And Ben. LOL. I was thinkning of having him taken but I wasnt sure, so thank you ****StarFreak01**** and ****Miss-Frenchie**** for helping me make up my mind!**

**-Sydney-**


	12. iHate Jake

**Ok. So remember Ben and Miki were kidnapped. I STILL need help on how to make a you tube trailer. I need to know**

**a)how to get the clips 4 icarly, bridge to teribithia (and Wizards of Waverly place 4 my other story i will write along with this storys sequel!)**

**b) how to make the trailer! I have windows movie maker, and IDK how to peice everything together!**

**c) I need shows Jennette Mccurdy was in (sam) when she was crying or sad. I'll use pics 4 that**

**Thank you for listening. I will make a trailer as soon as I figure it out!**

* * *

SAMS P

OV

"Wow Ben must really love her if hes willing to get up for her" I said. Freddie looked at me. "So if someone gets up for you they automaticly love you?" I smiled.

"Well it makes sence" Carly coughed on her popcorn at the sound of my "logic" and turned to me. "Sam! That doesn't make any-" She was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I looked at saw it was Miki. I smirked and put it on speaker.

"Hey Mikster! I hope you and Benny aren't doing anything bad! Im to young to be an aunt!" Carly hit me. "Ow!" I whispered. The voice breathed deeply. Manly. "Miki?"

BEGIN PHONE CONVERSATION!!

MAN: This isn't Miki Samantha

SAM: Who is this? Weres Miki?

CARLY: And Ben?

MAN: Aww…aint that sweet. The sister cares about her. You'll probably have the same fate as her presious Annie! And I'll have fun with the two brats!

FREDDIE: YOU TOUCH THEM AND YOU DIE!

SAM: WITH A METAL BASEBALL BAT!

JAKE: Aw come now! You don't want Miki to be brought up in a world of violence and death!

CARLY: Well Jake it's a little to late for that don't yah think?!

JAKE: Well that might be true. Unless you want me to take her away? That can be arranged…

SAM: NO!

FREDDIE: Don't touch her!

JAKE: Alright. But you wont find us. We are not here.

FREDDIE: What do you mean?

* * *

SAM: Where are they?

JAKE: We are out of Seattle and you only have two weeks to come.

CARLY: Or what?

JAKE: They die. Bye now

END PHONE CONVERSATION!!

The dial tone was heard on the phone. I sighed and slumped into the couch. Tears sprung in my eyes. I haven't cried in about a year, and around people? Since kindergarden.

"Im getting Spencer!" Carly said as she ran out the door. Good thinking to. Maybe he can help. "Sam!"Freddie said soothingly and hugged me.

I sobbed onto his shoulder as he rubbed circles around my back. "M-m-m-i-i-k-k-ki-i!" I sobbed. He held me tighter. "I know Sam. We'll find her"

He pulled away and grabbed my face. He kissed my forehead and went back to hugging me. I was so out of it with sadness, fear, and hatred, that I didn't even regester that the boy of my dreams just kissed me. On the forehead but that's still something.

I hate Jake. And Ill kill him if I find him.

* * *

**I thought to myself, what would be the worst way for someone to freak me out about kidnapping my sister... I have a sister to. Her name is Taylor and shes 11. Letter wouldnt be as scary. Person, well the other person can shoot them and get their sister back. Phone is scary. They dont know where you are...and they can hear your deep evil voice! Although if someone did something like that to MY sister...well Id find them in a heartbeat and bash their head open with a metal bat. Then id point at their body and say "Ha-ha" and run away. LOL! Im that protective of my sister. And I really seem to like the bash them with a bat thing! That may be in the end so STAY TUNED!**

**-Sydney-**


	13. iWanna Know More About Jake

**Ok. Someone told me this is like the Seddie Fanfict "Sams Dark Past" Well, that is were I got the ideia from. I wanted something dark, but interesting and romance. I didnt copy though, I just have kinda the same plot. Just the Seddie and big sibling after little one for tattling. Thats it. Everything else is DIFFERENT! I DID NOT COPY! Anyway I hope you like this chapter. OH! And Freddies mom is on vacation in the Bahamas. Freddie is living with Bens family for three weeks. Its essental for my sequel. And she cant watch iCarly there.**

FREDDIES POV

"Sam are you ok?" I asked. Sam was lying on the couch, most of her face covered in a pillow. "Mim bime" She mumbled. I got on my knees and stroked her arm.

"We'll get them back. I promise" She lifted her head. "How do you propose we do that? I dont know where they are, I dont know what weapons he has, how strong he is, or how many goons he has" I noticed she had tears in her eyes. Tears of pain. I sighed.

"Sam...no matter what, Im with you. Carlys with you" Just then Carly burst through the door. She had gone to the store to get something. I saw a big, metal bat, with a big red Christmas bow.

"Hey Sam. I got this for you" Carly said holding out her present. Sam smiled softly. "Thanks Carly. Now if only I could find that freak and use it to smash his brains out"

_Sam is taking this really hard. I really wish there was something I could do. I mean, Jake had his number blocked and its not traceble anymore. The cops are no help at all. And today we are supposed to do iCarly. How will Sam make it. HEY! I HAVE AN IDEIA!_

"HEY! I have an ideia!" I said. Sam looked at me with so much hope in her eyes. "Really!?" I nodded. "Ok. Todays iCarly right?" Sam plopped her head back down.

"Im not doing iCarly until we find Miki and Ben" I smirked. "Yeah. But we can get more people to search if we had more people know what she looks like. And thousands of people watch iCarly every week! From all over! Someone is bound to have, or will see them!" Sam and Carly looked at me with smiles.

OoOoOSeddie Rules!OoOoO

"Hi Im Carly"

"And Im Sam"

"Ok today on iCarly, we arent doing a full show due to a tragic event that has taken place right here in Seattle. But we are begging you to listen" Carly said looking at me. I nodded.

"Um. Yesterday afternoon, my little sister Miki, or Makayla, Reese Koheki was kidnapped by her older brother, along with her best friend Benjerman James Johnson. He is very dangerous and very insane. He has taken them out of Seattle. We are despreate for help. You all live around many places, so if you see these people," Freddie made a pic of Miki, Ben and Jake come up. "Please contact us imedietly. We only have two weeks to find them. Thank you"

"And clear" Freddie said. I slumped down onto the bean bag chair. "What if we cant find her you guys?" I said. Carly gave me a small smile. "We WILL find her. Dont worry. Im sure their ok. Not hurt at all" I looked at her. "Yet"

BENS POV

"Ah!" We yelled. Jake threw us into a padded room. I looked at it and saw chains on the walls. He grabbed me and Makayla and shoved us against the wall. Hard. He slapped the chains on Miki first and then on me.

"You shouldnt've saved her. No you shouldnt have. Now you can join the party. Yes you can. Until two weeks. When your dead" Jake mumbled.

_Makayla was right. Jake DID go bonkers since I saw him last. Before he murdered Annie. What a nut. But he was dangerous. I had to protect Makayla. I dont care what happens to me in the prossess. _

"Hahaha. Makayla I told you I'll see you again. That judge was stupid. He put me in a mental hospital instead of killing me. I broke out easily. All I had to do was snap the guards neck when he came to bring me food"

Makayla looked at him diquested. "I cant belive how much you changed Jake" Jake growled and slapped her. I wouldve said something, but I knew he would hurt her more. Just because I cared.

"Shut UP! The Jake you knew was a loser. Always good. Took care of you and Annie when you were younger. When you were 7, I finally opened my eyes and realized I was weak. I wouldve gotten away with killing Mrs. Nina if YOU didnt sqeal on me"

Makayla and I watched him as he walked out. Makayla sighed and rubbed her cheek **(A/N: The chains were medium length ok? And they were close together)**

I hugged Makayla. "Its ok Makayla. Its alright" I said stroking her hair. She looked up at me. "Ben?" I looked down at her. "What?" Makayla sighed. "Can you call me Miki?" I smiled.

"Sure thing Miki"

OoOoSeddie Rules!oOoO

CARLYS POV

I sat down on the couch and sighed. Sam was getting more depressed every day. Its been three days since Miki and Ben were kidnapped and we still didnt find out anything from the iCarly fans. They were all pity messages. "Im so sorry their gone" and "Oh Im sorry for your loss!" They make it sound like their DEAD! And thats not helping Sam any.

I sighed and turned on the computer. I searched through the messages. Nothing usefull. More pity stuff. I growled and slammed my fist on the counter. Spencer walked in and looked at me.

"Carly are you ok?" He asked. I gave him a wadda-yah-think! look. He nodded in sympathy. "I cant belive Miki and Ben were kidnapped. I hope to god their found" I nodded.

"I bought Sam a metal bat to beat him with when we find him. She said before to Miki thats what shed do to him if she ever saw him" Spencer gave me an angrey look.

"NO Carly! You, Sam and Freddie are NOT going to look for him! He is dangerous! Let the police handel it!" I scoffed. "The _police?_ Yeah right! They arent doing crap! By the time they find them, they'll probably be DEAD!" Spencer slapped his forehead.

"And by the time you find Jake YOU THREE will be dead!" I growled. "Why are you against me?"

"Im not against you!"

"Then why are you saying these things!

"Because its true! Hes a lunatic!"

"I know that! But hes a lunatic with two kids!"

"Your a kid!"

"Why are you against me!?"

"Because I dont want to loose you!"

I stared at him. "You wont loose me" I said quietly. This was the first fight me and Spencer had. He sighed. "I dont want to risk it. I dont want to end up alone. Dads gone to Iraq, Grand-dad is in Yakama, Nana is in Hawii, and Aunt Gina and Uncle Bob are in France. Your all I have left. Your my little sister and Im supposed to look out for you"

I smiled softly and hugged him. "I love you Spence" He hugged me back. "I love you to" Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I broke the hug and opened it. I saw a really cute boy. **(IDK who to have him look like yet. Link will be in the next chapter)**

"Can I help you?" I asked. He nodded. "Are you Carly Shay from iCarly?" he asked. "Yeah" I said. "Im Alex Johnson, Im Bens brother" I looked at him and I felt a lump in my throat.

"Come in" I said. He sat down on the couch and I sat with him. "I saw your webcast. My dad sent me here because of his "work issuses" and I watched it on the plane here. I finnaly found were you live. Have you found anything out yet?"

"No we havent, but I was wondering. You know Jake very well. Miki told us a little about him. Is there any information you have to help us out?" He nodded.

"Ok. Jake used to be one of my friends. Like the big brother I never had. As time went on, he changed. At first I thought it was just something he was going through, and no big deal. Then Makayla rushed over to our house and said he saw Jake beat the crap out of a lady and kill her. We called the cops and Jake was arrested. When the police let Makayla see him, he tried to strangle her. One night she was in her room and Jake broke in. Makayla hid under her bed and was forced to watch Jake kill Annie. He was supposed to be put to death, but he was sent to a mental institution instead. Makayla was sent to an orphanage. I went to see Jake and I told him how sickened I was. He laughed and told me Makayla would get whats coming to her. I still remember his laugh, it was cold. Evil. And insane beyond all"

I stared. "Thats awful. Well hes gonna get whats coming for him when Sam finds him. She told Miki that she would beat him with a metal bat when she finds him. So I bought her one. When she finds him...well...thats gonna be messy"

Alex gave a small smile. "But that would make her a killer to. I think she should just beat the crap out of him and let the police kill him" I looked at him.

_Hes right. She would be a killer. But shes so consumed with greif and anger she probably wont listen. I might be able to talk her out of it when we find him. _

"Your right. Well, its nice to meet you Alex. You can meet Freddie and Sam tomorrow. Oh! And Makayla goes by Miki now" He smiled. "It sounds unique. Just like her" I smiled. "I know"

**Ok. I know in most Seddies shes with Jake, but I named the brother Jake. So I made Alex. I will figure out a look next chapter. Oh-kay-doh-kay. BYE!**

**-S****ydney-**


	14. iKnow Where They Are Now

**OMG! I am doing so well on this! LOL! Im only gonna do one story at a time. So first its this. Then I might make a few one shots. IDK what my next story is gonna be. But ALL iCarlys are Seddie. GO SEDDIE! **

I met Alex about 6 days ago. I guess we have a lot in common. The fact we both lost our siblings. Freddie is being so supportive and nice. I guess thats another reason I fell for him. I think Alex likes Carly, but hes to consumed with greif to realize it. Carly told me about her first fight with Spencer. Im not mad at him because I know he means well. I mean, hes just trying to keep her safe. And she also told me its not a good ideia to KILL Jake. Just beat him uncouncious and call the police. I think shes right I dont want to be a murderer like him. I was in my kitchen when I noticed something under the couch.

I bent down and picked up Mikis camera. She mustve dropped it when she was taken. I turned it on and looked through the pictures. I saw a videio and pressed play. **(A/N: Its not the same vidieo Miki watched!) **

_"AH! FREDDIE!" I screamed laughing. Freddie slammed a pie in my face. The camera shook slightly as I heard Carly laugh. "Sam are you gonna let him get away with that?" Carly said laughing. _

_I smirked and pounced on Freddie. Carly laughed and turned the camera to Miki. "Hey! This could be like a testomonial for when they get married!" She whispered over the screams of me and Freddie. _

_"I bet so! They are so cute!" Carly said pointing the camera back to me and Freddie. I had him pinned. "GIVE UP?" I yelled. Freddie smirked. "NO!" _

_He flipped me and pinned my arms above my head. "OY! Stop flirting!" Miki yelled. The camera shook as Carly laughed again. Freddie and me jumped up. __"YOU BETTER RUN!" I yelled. The camera turned widly as Carly ran away screaming. _

The videio ended and I sighed. I looked through the rest of the pictures. There was one with Miki with her left leg popped up and her hand flirtingly over her mouth and Ben having his arms around her waist with a "manly" pose. I giggled.

"Miki. Ben. I miss you. I will find you guys. I promise" I set the camera on the counter and went on my laptop. I went on and went onto the comments. I hope that someone has seen them.

I checked some of them. 'Im So sorry' 'Sorry for your loss' Blahblahblah! They are so stupid! I wanna hear NEWS not PITY! Then I saw something that caught my eye.

_**Sk8erGal1208**: I am so sorry about your sister and her friend. I bet your tired of hearing that. I think its awful what her brother did. I looked some information up. Anyway I live in Malabu California and I do have good news. I saw Jake Koheki walk out of an old abandoned mental institution near Hadley Drive. No one goes there anymore. I think he might have them there. I wish you the best of luck! _

I gasped. I felt so happy! We found them! With two days to spare. I know where they are now!

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Sydney-**


	15. iAm Scared

**OMG! I am doing so well on this! LOL! Im only gonna do one story at a time. So first its this. Then I might make a few one shots. IDK what my next story is gonna be. But ALL iCarlys are Seddie. GO SEDDIE! **

**Oh! Here is Alex's Charactor!**

**Alex: **Ricky Ullman

* * *

I heard knocks on the door. I got up off the couch and opened it. Carly was standing there with a boy. "Carls what are you up to?" I asked. Carly pointed at the boy with her thumb.

"This is Alex. Bens brother. He knows Jake more than anyone. Well, besides Miki and Ben, but they arent here now so here he is!" I looked at Alex. He had the same hollow look in his eyes as me. Full of sadness. Pain.

"Sam, Jake is a complete loon. He is more dangerous than you think. Hes not above killing kids or you. He tried to kill Makayla, or Miki, twice. He will stop at nothing to win this fight. Carly told me how you were thinking about killing him. Well, dont. It will just make you a murderer to. Even if he is evil"

I stared at him in silence. "Fine. Just beat the crap out of him" I crossed my arms. He smiled at me. I could tell he was gonna be another best friend.

MIKIS POV

Weve been here for a few days. This really was starting to suck. My brother, well, I dont think Im considering a brother anymore, JAKE was being so cruel. He hits us and everything. Hes even rudely counting the days till he kills us.

Jake came in and smiled. "Awww...the little brats still holding huh? Well, its five more days! Dont worry though! It'll be nice and slow. Maybe I'll even webcam it to your beloved siblings"

I was disqused. I mean, yeah I knew he was a killer, but _broadcasting _our deaths to our siblings? Thats over the top.

"Jake, you are a sick freak" Ben said. I looked at him in fear. Jake smirked and punched Ben hard in the face. "BEN! JAKE _STOP _IT! ITS ME YOU WANT!" Jake looked at me. "You got something to say?" I huffed.

"Yes. I do. I hate you so much. I wish you were dead. You are a crazy sick r-tard who deserves to go to hell" I said to him. He scoffed at me as I glared at him.

"Dont talk to me like that Makayla. Im your brother" He said smirking, thinking I would behave if he said that. I glared at him.

"Your not my brother. Your just the son my mother had. And my name is Miki" Jake looked at me in shock for a second and then slapped me. I tasted blood on the inside of my cheek. "Brat!" He yelled and he left.

Ben came over and hugged me. His chains clinked as his arms moved under my arms and around my waist. We slowly fell asleep.

SAMS POV

I punched the wall in my room. It busted and left a big hole in it. I pulled my hand out to see it scraped up and bleeding. "Dang" I said. I stomped downstairs to the kitchen. I ran my hand under the water and rinsed off all the blood. The kitchen sink appered a light shade of red. I then went and grabbed some gause and wrapped my hand up. Then I noticed something on the counter. A note. I picked it up.

_Dear Sam,_

_We are away right now. You are to stay with Carly and Spencer. We love you and wont be back for a week. Bye!_

_-Mom and Dad-_

I scoffed. Love? They didnt take barely any notice to me OR Miki. Thats one of the reasons Im so mean and nasty to most people. I moaned and flopped onto the couch. This sucked. Miki and Ben must be so scared. Who knows what Jake is doing to them. Hes already proved hes capable of killing his sister, and trying to kill his younger sister. Who knows what hes going to do to two little kids? And will we find them? I never thought Id say this before...

I am Scared.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**So this is my 15th chapter! YEAY! Claps for Sydney! (no sounds and crickets chirping) Man tough crowd. Maybe I wont right storys anymore! (Readers Clap and whistle!) YEAY! LOL! Anyway this has been a blast writing for you guys and I L-O-V-E the reviews Im getting! It means so much to me that you all apreciate my work! I think Im gonna do about 20 chapters for this, then Im making a sequel. Make Love! Not War! LOL! Just kidding! Bye!**

** -Sydney-**


	16. iCant Belive It!

**I am SO excited. I have the WHOLE rest of the story planned out! Yippie! LOL! **

FREDDIES POV

I knocked on Sams apartment door. I noticed the door was slightly open, so I pushed it and saw Sam on the couch. "Sam?" I asked. Sam bolted up and sniffed. "Oh hey Freddie"

"Sam whats wrong with your hand?" I asked, noticing the blood seeping through the wrap she had on. She sighed. "Nothing. Just a scrape, see?" She held it up.

I walked over to her and lightly grabbed her hand. "Sam what did you do?" I asked. She let out a quivery breath and looked like she was holding back tears. "I punched a wall"

I stared at her. "You punched a...wall?" I asked. She nodded. "I needed something to hit. The wall seemed easiest" She lowered her head, her hair falling into her face. I sighed.

"Sam...come on. Hurting yourself wont make this easier" She sniffed. I put my finger under her chin. "Shh...hey, hey, hey! Its gonna be ok" I said soothingly. She looked at me and her teary blue eyes were almost at its breaking point.

"How do you know Freddie?" I smiled softly. "Come on Sam! I know everything" She rolled her eyes and pushed me slightly. "Dork" I smiled. She looked at me again and tears were falling down her cheeks fast. Like a waterfall.

_Oh man! Sam is crying! Samantha Angela Puckett is CRYING! That is something I wouldve never thought possible! I cant belive it! _

"I just c-c-ant b-b-b-e-l-live this is ha-ha-pp-pening!" She sobbed. She put her hand over her eyes. I hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Freddie I am SO scared right now! We only have four more days!" She moaned.

I rubbed circles around her back and rocked her back and fourth. I stroked her hair with my free hand. "Sam...please stop crying! Its going to be ok!" She sniffed and continued to bawl on my shoulder. I guess the only way to fix this is to get Miki and Benn back saftley and Jake gone.

MIKIS POV

I was sitting against Ben. I sighed. Ben and I just got another beating from the r-tard. Ben held me tight. He looked into my eyes.

"Miki, i have to tell you something. Because...well...I honestly dont know if we'll live through this" I nodded. Inside I knew it to. Jake left NO clues as to were we are.

"I love you Miki"

Woah! Wasnt exspecting that! But it dosent mean I didnt love to hear it. I smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. I broke away.

"I love you to yah douhnut"

Ben smiled. "Lets keep it from you-know-who because he might beat us more, or kill us sooner" I nodded. Cause who knows? Maybe Carly, Freddie and Sam will find us. Maybe. **(A/N: I know 8 year olds rarely fall in love. But they do in my story!)**

ALEXS POV

I walked around Carlys apartment and sighed. This was awful! According to Carly, we have four more days. Then Ben and Miki get the final blow.

CARLYS POV

I went on the iCarly website, as I did three times a day to check if anyone had any new information on Miki, Ben and Jakes whereabouts, or anything helpfull. I suddenly saw something that made me almost jump out of my seat in excitement. "ALEX!" I whisper-yelled. He jumped up out of his seat and ran to me. We kept our eyes glued to the screen as we read a comment posted by a veiwer.

**_Sk8erGal1208_**

_Hey guys! I heard about Miki and Ben and I am so so sorry about that. I have a little sister to, her name is Taylor and she is 11 **(A/N: Thats my sisters name and age! :D)** and I would be as worried as you are right now to get her home safely. Anyway, I have some information on this Jake person. Me and my sister were walking around outside when we saw a man who looked a LOT like Jake walk out of an old, abandoned mental hospital down on Haldley Avenue. The road is pretty much demolished and no one ever goes donw it. Its around five miles down the begining of the road. Me and my sister were chasing our pet cat down it. So we found them. OH! We live in Bellivue Washington. _

_Hope this helps! Sydney_

I gave a scoff of glee. "Ah! We found them! We FOUND them!" Alex jumped and pumped a fist in the air. "YES!" He yelled. I grabbed my phone and called Sam.

SAMS POV

I dryed my eyes and sniffed. Freddie was rubbing my back and sat next to me. "Are you ok now?" He asked. I nodded. "And Freddie? Please dont tell anyone about me having a breakdown"

He smiled softly. "Sam. I think anyone would be sad that their sister has gone missing. Heck! I wouldve had a breakdown sooner! You are the strongest girl I have ever known!" Suddenly my phone rang.

_"So wake up the members of my na-a-tion its our time to be! Theres no chance unless you take one theres the time youll see the brighter side of ev-ery sit-u-at-tion some things are meant to be-"_

"Its Carly" I said picking it up. I flipped it open. "Hey Carly" I said trying to sound cheerful. Freddie stopped rubbing my back and looked at me with curiosity.

"SAM! OMFG! WE KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" Carlys voice rang. She was so loud, I could hear it without the phone. My heart pounded in my chest.

**Read on! Im trying to work as fast as I can to get this story done in one night and maybe begin on the SEQUEL!!**

**-Sydney-**


	17. iWas Lied To

**Ello! Its numba 17! Yeay! I am on a roooollll! **

* * *

I burst through the door, grabbing Freddies arm. Freddie was tripping over his own feet to! Carly and Alex looked at us with bright, glowy faces. I smiled at Carly. "You found them?" I asked excitedly. Carly smiled. "Yup! Heres the Map! Only fifty miles away!" I jumped with glee. "Wait! Spencer?!"

Carly smiled. "All taken care of!" She handed me a note. I read it aloud.

_"Hey Spence!_

_Gone to save Miki and Ben with Alex, Sam and Freddie. Dont worry _

_we are fine. But call police for backup at 1535 Hadley Avenue in Bellivue Washington. At an old abandoned metal institution. I love you and will be back soon! And please dont tell Freddies mom. Shed freak._

_Love Carly"_

I smiled. "Nice note! Now lets go!" I said happily. We grabbed our coats and headed out to the streets to find a cab. We hailed one and Carly gave the driver her cell phone savings money she was saving to buy a new G-Phone and iPod. It meant a lot to me she would do that for Miki and Ben.

"Hey! To Bellivue Washington please!" Carly said. The man scoffed. "Thats fifty miles!" Carly rolled her eyes and handed over two hundred dollars. The mans eyes widened. "And suddenly it dosent seem that far! Hop in!" We smiled and piled up into the car.

BENS POV

"The time is almost here!" Jake sang. I bit my tounge softly to prevent me from cussing him out. He smirked at me. "But I think I'll make it sooner!" Miki scoffed. "What?!" I however knew he would probably do that. He smiled. "You have until the end of the day"

He walked out. Miki banged the back of her head against the padded wall. "UGH!" I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut. "Dang! I hate him! I hate this!" Miki smiled softly at me. "At least we are together" I gave a small smile and hugged her.

SPENCERS POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groaned and shut off the alarm clock. I got up and shook my hair up. I walked sleeply downstairs and to the kitchen. "HEY CARLY!? DO YOU WANT SOME TURKEY BACON!?" I yelled. No answer.

"Huh. More for me!" I said walking happily to the fridge. I noticed every magnent taken off but one. With a note. I read it. My eyes widened with worry and a little anger.

__

I told her not to go! CRAP! Carly is gonna get herself killed! Along with Sam, Freddie, and Alex! I know they only want to get Miki and Ben back, but they should let the cops handel it. I cant call them now. I have to go to Bellivue myself.

I saw Sams bat and grabbed it. If he hurt any of them, this means war. But I cant belive I was lied to!

* * *

**Read on! Im trying to work as fast as I can to get this story done in one night and maybe begin on the SEQUEL!!**

**-Sydney-**


	18. iAm One Of Those Few

**Ok bear with me! Im not the best at fighting scences. Usually its punch, stab/shoot, oops your dead! But Im trying to make it longer!**

* * *

"Thank you!" Carly said as the cab man greadly couted the money. "Yeah yeah!" He sped off. I scoffed. "What an jerk" We turned around and saw the hospital.

"Ok. Mental Hospital and Jakie! Here we come!" Carly said. I looked at my hands. "Crap! I forgot my bat! Guess I'll just have to use my hands!" I shrugged and we walked in.

This place was screwed up. Mold was on the walls, beds and matresses were flipped, what I thought was crap on the walls **(A/N: I got the discriptions from ACCEPTED! LOL! **_**Ask me about my weiner! **_**Hahaha! Priceless line! This dude was dressed in a hot dog suit and saying that! Lol!) **

I heard a silent moan of pain from a room. Me and the rest of the gang rushed in to see Ben and Miki chained up. They were both beaten, and it was easy to tell. We rushed and hugged them.

"Oh! We knew you'd come!" Miki said hugging me tight. Ben hugged pretty hard to. "This is fun and all but we need to get OUT of here!" I smiled. "I agree. Lets move!"

We raced out to the lobby and Miki screamed. There stood Jake. He laughed at us. "Hey look! Its big sibbis and friends to save day!" I looked at him in anger.

"I hope you are prepared to get your butt kicked Jakie!" I put myself in a fighting stance. Jake laughed again. "Wow you are all clueless! I could kill...each...and...every...one...of...you...in a heart beat!" He said slowly his eyes glistening with insanity. I looked at Miki.

"Wow. Your brothers more loony tunes than I thought. And I thought he was a big one before!" I turned to a now angrey Jake. "Jake. If you think you can kill _me _in a heartbeat, well your in for a really big challange" Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Yeahh...but I have people to help me...Sam, Sams friends...meet Joe and Andy...my friends" I heard Miki moan a bit. I rolled my eyes.

"Are they nuts to?" Freddie asked. I was surprized. Freddie rarely shown backbone to me, let alone three dangerously insane criminal killers.

"Well, me and Jake met around age 15 and we be-" I groaned. "Hello? Can we fight now? Cause no offence...but I dont want to be treated to a life story of 'Life of The Loony Tunes Trio' so what are you waiting for?" Jake smiled and pounced on me. I saw Miki and Ben run into a corner.

I punched Jake in the stomach and he rolled off of me. I tried to scramble up but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I hit the ground hard. But pain wasnt a priority to me right now. Saving my friends and family was.

He rolled me over and got on top of me. He put his hands round my throat and squeezed. I gasped for air as I struggled. Someone hit him and he got off me. I turned to see Carly with a scared, but excited expression on.

"Oh my god! I hit someone! I hit him!" She smiled. I rolled my eyes. I saw Freddie struggling with Andy. I let out a huge breath and punched him. Freddie looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Sam" I smirked. "Hey, I had practice. And Carly hit Jake!" His eyes turned to surprise. Suddenly, we heard Jake talking. To Alex.

"Jake! Please! I dont wanna fight you! I just need to know if there is any part of the real Jake in there!" Jake smiled.

"As I told Makayla, this IS the real me! I am JAKE! Feared by many! Challenged by few!" I smirked and walked over in front of Alex.

"Then I guess Im one of those few"

* * *

**I thought the "Then I guess Im one of those few" line would be AWESOME! LOL! Keep reading people!**

**-Sydney-**


	19. iNeed Her

**Ello! Its numba 19! WOAHO! ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY! AND THEN I'LL WORK ON THE SEQUEL!

* * *

**

"Oh? So you challenge me?" Jake asked. I shrugged. "Ok. Whatever. Its not like your gonna win" I said crossing my arms. He raised an eyebrow. "SAM SHUT UP!" I heard Miki yell.

_Wow is it just me, or did spending about two weeks with Jake make her meaner? Or maybe I said something stupid again? I guess Freddie was right when he said my big mouth would get me killed someday!_

"Well Sam...I dont think you co-" A sound of a baseball bat crunching a back sounded through the air. I smiled when I saw who it was.

"SPENCER!" We all yelled. He looked at Carly. Carly smiled. "Change of Mind?" She asked. Spencer shook his head. "Nope. Change of heart. I would do the same thing if this ever happened to you" I saw Andy walking twards Spencer. I sighed in annoyance and grabbed the back of his head. I smashed him into the wall. He fell limp.

"SAM!" Carly yelled. I gave her my innocent look. "See? Not dead. Knocked out" I dropped him. A punch was heard and Alex taken Joe down. I smiled. "Ahh the things we do for family! Almost die! Hahaha!" He joked. I rolled my eyes. I saw Jake slowly get up. It was all in a split second. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Freddie. I gasped. "FREDDIE LOOK OUT!" I ran and pushed him to the ground as hard as I could and I felt searing pain in my side.

FREDDIES POV

"FREDDIE LOOK OUT!" I heard Sam yell as I was checking out my scrape. I felt her push me to the ground. Before I could yell at her, I heard a gunshot. I looked at Sam and she was standing there with her hand on her middle side (like edge of your body, middle of your back, on the front?) I noticed her shirt turning a bit red. My eyes grew wide. "SAM!" I yelled, along with five other people. Jake laughed. "I told her. I always win. Hahahaha!" I put my hand on hers and put pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding. Sams mouth was open in pain.

"Sam" I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. She reached up and touched my face. "Freddie..." She fell limp. I started to freak out. "Sam...Sam...SAM! **SAM **_**SAM!**_" I yelled. Carly had her hand over her mouth and was crying hard. I stared at the beautiful girl Ive known all my life. I checked her pulse. She was still alive. But for how long?

Suddenly gun shots were heard from the other side of the room. Jake was shaking and the bullets produced dime like red spots on his shirt. He fell to the ground as the police came in.

"Bellivue Police Department!" They said. They looked at Sam. The one offecier talked on his walkie talkie as Miki cryed along with Carly. Tears were pouring down my face and landing on Sams shirt. "Yeah officer Mandy we have one down. I reapeat we have on victem down. The killer is dead" The one offecer put Sam on a streacher and carried her to the ambulince.

"Is Sam going to make it?" Miki asked crying. I looked at her, my face still tearstained and nodded. "Im gonna bet she will. Sam is the strongest girl I know"

We all arrived at the hospitial about 15 minutes later. Sam was taken into emergency care. I kept on wondering why she saved me. Why would she give up her own life for me? I need her here. With me.

* * *

**I know some of you might be mad I had Sam shot. But that is the best way I figured she could show her love to him, while he is still trying to figure out if she saved him because hes her friend, or if shes in love.**

**-Sydney-**


	20. iHave Never Been Happier!

**CHAPTER 20! THE END OF THIS STORY! (Readers: Awwww...) Aw come on! It aint that bad! You know when one door closes another one opens! And that door happens to be the SSSSEEEEEEEQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!! (Readers: YEAY!) Hahaha! Now the next season is going to be a funny one. This one was mostly depressing and Sam lost her personality. Sam and Freddie secretly date because Freddies mom hates Sam and thinks she will turn Freddie into a thug or just beat him up. She dosent know anything about Miki, Ben, and Jake. And also the bullett Sam took for Freddie. **

**Pairings: SEDDIE! CALEX! BIKI!**

* * *

FREDDIES POV

We were all depressed. We won the fight with Jake and his goons. Joe and Andy are going to be sentenced to death on account of all the other girls they killed. But we may have suffered a heavy loss. We were all on the waiting chairs. Ben and Miki were sharing one. Ben looked into her eyes and kissed her softly. I smiled. So he told her. Ben had the GUTS to tell his love he loved her, but I couldnt tell mine. Now its probabaly to late.

I sat in the room thinking about Sam. Sam saved me. Why did she have to do that?! I banged my head against the wall. Shes been in surgery for over THREE HOURS! The doctor came out and I was the first one up. "How is she?"

The doctor frowned. "Are you a parent or gurdaian?" I growled. "NO! IVE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR THREE HOURS AND IT SHOULD BE ME IN THERE! NOT HER! I WANNA KNOW IF SAMS OK!"

Everyone was silent. Ive never had an emotinal breakdown before. The doctor sighed as Spencer came over with me. Carly, Miki, Alex and Ben were sleeping.

"So whats wrong with her?" I asked. He looked at me and Spencer. "Good news is it didnt hit any major organs...bad news...shes in a coma" My stomach turned. "Can we see her?" Spencer asked. The doctor nodded. "One at a time"

Spencer smiled. "Just go. Mikis sleeping. I'll tell her when she wakes up. Now go" I nodded and went into Sams room. I stared at the lifless body. I sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Sam...oh god Sam...I am SO sorry. I shouldve let you take that bullet for me. I feel so terrible. I dont know if your gonna wake up. Everyone is a mess. Especially me. I havent been able to say this to your face, I always thought youd pound me if I did. I love you Sam. And when I saw you take that bullet and almost die, I felt my heart rip into a gazillion pieces. I love you Sam. Please wake up" I sighed and leaned forward. I kissed her softly and quick on the lips. I sighed and started to walk out of the room.

"Freddie?

SAMS POV

I felt extremly lightheaded. I heard someone talking or..,some of the talking.

" - I havent been able to say this to your face, I always thought youd pound me if I did. I love you Sam. And when I saw you take that bullet and almost die, I felt my heart rip into a gazillion pieces. I love you Sam. Please wake up" Those words belonged to Freddie. I felt someone kiss me. OH MY GOD! FREDDIE KISSED ME! I called out to him in the most strength I had in my voice.

"Freddie?" I opened my eyes. I saw him staring at me with a huge smile. "SAM!" He hugged me and I hugged back. I desided to tease him a bit.

"Hey so I heard your little speech a minute ago" I said, my voice getting stronger as I pulled myself up into a sitting position. Freddie blushed. I smiled knowing I was gonna get him good.

"And I also know you kissed me" His face turned from embaressment to fear. I smirked. "Now I have something to do" He gulped and closed his eyes, probably waiting for a punch.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He gasped in surprise as he deepened it, turning it into a full out makeout session. I broke the kiss and smiled.

"Oh and Freddie?" I asked. He looked at me, still dazed. I rolled my eyes. "I love you yah dork!" He scoffed. "Dork?" I shrugged. Freddie smiled at me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I smirked and grabbed him again, kissing him full on the the mouth. I broke it away. "I'll take that as a yes!" Freddie said, I nodded.

"Oh and lets not tell my mother" Freddie added. I nodded. "Ok. And no telling her anything that happened in the past two weeks" He smiled and kissed me again.

I have never been happier!

* * *

**LOL! That would be so cute! I would cry if that happened. So this is the END of Tears of Pain and Love. Next one...well I will make an outline for and type it. Thats what I did for this one and it seemed to work fine! I got like once, five or six updates in ONE DAY! LOL! Anyway dont go away! Cause my series will be on its way! Thank you so much for being such great readers and helping me come up with new ideias! **

**-Sydney-**


End file.
